


TEXTING

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more day until Adam returns from Miami</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEXTING

Thursday 5:00pm PST

A: Hi baby. I miss you

S: I miss you, too. Home tomorrow, right?

A: Tomorrow night. Car picking me up at 8:30.

S: Home by 9?

A: If no traffic mess. Do we have dinner plans?

S: Little bit of plans

A: I'll try to be awake and charming for Sela. :)

S: She went to SF for the week. If just Sauli not enough, I can call another friend ;) ;)

A: No, my love, Sauli is definitely enough

S: I will make dinner. What have you not eaten this week?

A: How about something Italian, then something Finnish for dessert..... ;)

S: Dessert before dinner or after?

A: You know me - sometimes when I have dessert first I don't make time for dinner, just more dessert

S: Is that bad?

A: No, but we've wasted a lot of food this year!

S: What is called big Italian salad with meat and cheese?

A: Antipasto. That would be a great idea. Keep dressing separate in case we don't get to it.

S: Maybe we won't get to it but I will make it. I will have sandwich by front door in case u r in hurry for dessert

A: You are so bad, but I have to get back to work now. Later? How late can I call?

S: I will be up chasing raccoons until midnight then sleep to get strong to make salad. I love you.

A: I love you too, baby. If it's real late I'll call you in the morning. Be careful with the wildlife.

S: I don't understand. What is wild life?

A: The animals, the raccoons, they are the wild life.

S: Ha! A new word each day. Pretty soon you will not know I am not native.

A: Don't do that or I will trade you in on another cute, sexy Finn. Bye, have to go.

***********************************************************************************************************

Friday 12:00pm PST

A: I forgot to ask how you are feeling

S: I am all better. Your mom brought me chicken and mushroom soup. Good cooking.

A: Did she tell you she cooked that?

S: No she didn't say those words. Why"

A: Think, Sauli. Do you think my mom makes soup? She gets it at Ernie's Deli. Don't tell her you know

S: Big secret safe with Sauli

A: She was worried about that fever you had especially with me not there.

S: She told me this. She said you would be here if you could. I already know this I told her

A: I'm glad you know that.

S: No need to worry about catching fever bug.

A: After being gone all week, I think I would risk the bug. I really miss having you with me.

S: Did you go out to clubs and dance with new recording friends?

A: No, just hung out here, worked hard, wrote and sang. I went to a fashion show and shopped one nite.

S: I know, but no clubs in Miami Beach, not like the famous Adam.

A: Are you jealous? You are, aren't you?

S: Maybe little because I miss you and in bed too long with nothing to think about

A: But you know it's only you, right?

S: Yes, I know that I am being a baby. It is lonely without my sleeping pillowman

A: Is that all I am to you?

S: Yes, nothing but comfy person. Tell me why you not go to clubs to dance anymore when away?

A: I don't know

S: I can hear that you know. Before me, you spent many nights in dancing clubs, yes?

A: Sauli, do you know why?

S: No

A: Because I was looking for you

S: Now you make me cry. So, I guess that means dessert has to be extra special, right?

A: Dessert is always extra special. I'll see you in a few hours. And maybe forget about the salad.


End file.
